


Miscommunication

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Characters - Freeform, hurt/comfort sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to write a fight between them, it was difficult</p><p>Tyd is busy and Sam has a performance to attended a snowstorm prevents him from returning home. Alone and Confused back at the apartment Tyd thinks the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

2005  
Sam- 21 Tyden- 23

 

"I should be back by tonight" Sam smiled leaning down to press his lips to the corner of Tyd's mouth. Grinning as he hummed.   
Grabbing his cello case, Sam eased the door closed behind him and started walking. He couldn't be sure if Tyd had been listening when he told him where he was going, caught up in his studies as he was. But he had wished him luck earlier and apologised for not being able to make it, even if he had done so in a vague, distracted way. 

He was meeting Emma for breakfast, she had been organising gigs for him for a few years now. Most of the time it was just a matter of putting his name in when one of the other performers were looking for a cellist and she always signed him up talent competitions. So far he'd been in 9 duets, 4 competition and played backing music for 3 plays. Tyd hadn't been to see him perform yet, but he was busy with his work and studies, so Sam didn't hold it against him.

He always met Emma at the cafe a few blocks from home for breakfast and she would give him a lift to where ever he was performing. "Sam!" the brunette looked up, spotting the lady waving at him. Sam grinned back at her, Carefully weaving around the chatting couples to sit across from her. 

"Morning Em'" he smiled leaning the cello case against his thigh.   
"Morning Sam, I've already ordered; your having fruit salad and Devonshire tea" she smiled, green eyes watching him from behind her reading glasses. 

"Sounds good, how's Jarrod?"   
"Handsome as ever, can you believe there's only two months before the wedding?" She beamed, gripping his hand excitedly. "Two months already... Wow... All the dates and details set for the day?" He asked squeezing her hand lightly.   
"Of course, I still can't thank you enough for helping with all the organising" she smiled. "Not at all, it was my pleasure" he smiled drawing his hand back as she released it. 

"I wish you and Tyd could get married" she sighed, "I bet Grace would too... Any excuse to get me in a dress..." Sam grinned lightheartedly, knowing Emma would get upset about the laws against gay marriage. "Speaking of, Grace is coming down to watch you perform tonight" Emma smiled, taking her plate from the waiter. "Thank you" Sam smiled at the man, as he sat the plate on the table. 

Sam let Emma tell him about Jarrod's work and the compositions she was studying as they ate.   
"Sam, do you wear make up?" She asked suddenly, making Sam laugh. "Of coarse not" she frowned at him, "but I swear some times you could pass for a girl. You /cannot/ tell me that you don't wear mascara or at least lip gloss" she huffed, turning his face to the side as if looking for smudges or a foundation line. 

Sam laughed, blushing as he pulled away from her prodding fingers. "Not even, I wouldn't know how to use it if I wanted to. But speaking of being a girl, I kid you not, for Tyd's graduation prom Grace dressed me up as a girl. Dress and all"   
"Serious? Do you have a photo?" Emma grinned as Sam pulled out his wallet. "I do indeed..." He smiled handing over the photo of he and Tyd. Tyd wearing a smart tux and Sam wearing a dress that had managed to hide his flat chest; his hair grown longer than usual. 

"Naw Sammy, you look sooo pretty! That's not even fair... And that's Tyd?" She guessed smiling at him and letting him take the photo back, "It is" Sam agreed. "If they change the laws you have to invite me to your wedding" she huffed setting her cutlery aside. "You have my word" he smiled letting her lead him to her car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _'-Snow storm blowing in from the-'_ "I hate listening to the news" Emma sighed flicking on a CD, grinning at Sam as she bobbed to the music. Getting him to sing with her as they drove along the high way, the music cranked up.

"So this is Sam" the girl stated, her hands on her hips as she looked him over. Her red hear pinned up in a loose bun and freckles dusted across her cheeks. "Sam I am, it's a pleasure to meet you..." He smiled charmingly, shaking her hand. "Abby" she provided, before leading him through to the rehearsal room.

"This is the piece you'll be playing" she instructed handing him the music and sitting back to see if he can play it. Sam studied the sheet music quietly before looking up at her, "you start don't you?" He asked looking up at her. "Confident aren't we, alright do keep up" she smiled turning to face the piano.

Sam listened to her play the first two bars before he started to play, smiling as she gave him an oddly surprised glance. "You're pretty good, I'm impressed" she beamed as the last note echoed through the piano. "Thank you, it's a beautiful piece" he blushed, "it is" she agreed. 

Emma winked at him and sent a thumbs up as he followed Abby onto the stage Solemnly. He flashed her a grin before concentrating on Abby to avoid freaking out. 

"Sam" the brunette barely recognised Grace's voice before being pulled into his mother's arms. "Hey mum" he smiled pressing his lips to her cheek chastely. "Thanks for coming" Grace held him at arms length. "Nonsense, I'm happy to be here, look at you, all tall and grown up" she sighed, staring up at him. "Tyd's still taller" he huffed in mock annoyance, "I bet he is or you'd have a brick taped to your head" she grinned. "How are you getting home?"  
"Emma and her fiancé are driving me"

Grace tutted, shaking her head. "You can't drive home they've closed the road off, didn't you hear about the snow storm" Emma frowned leaning into Jarrod as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Well I could stay in a hotel until they open the road..." Sam suggested, knowing not to be offended when Grace immediately rejected the idea on the basis of 'pretty, naive boys like you get jumped if you stay in those places on your own....'. 

"He could sleep on out couch until the road clears and we'll just drive him home then...?" Jarrod offers, to Graces approval. "I'll see you another time, Sammy don't cause Emma and Jarrod trouble" she warned hugging Sam tightly before heading home. 

"I'll just call Tyd" Sam said quietly as Emma piled blankets and cushions on the couch. "Alright, sleep well Sam" she smiled warmly follow Jarrod up to their room. 

The dial rang out every time he called so he gave up and left a message. 'Hey Tyd, the roads are closed tonight so I'm staying the night with Emma, don't forget to sleep and have breakfast alright, I call in the morning'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyd stretches out as he drops his pen to the table. Looking around and noticing that the flat was empty. "Sammy?" Frowning Tyd rang Sam's mobile, a robotic voice telling him the phone was unable to connect. He probably has his phone turned off, Tyd reasons, vaguely remembering Sam telling he was going out. Maybe he was just going to be home late Tyd decided, having a quick dinner of toasted sandwiches before going to bed, not thinking to check the answering machine. 

The morning found Tyd alone and relatively annoyed. Sam wasn't home, he hadn't left a note or answered his phone. Grabbing a picture of Sammy he went out to ask if anyone had seen him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Folding the blankets carefully, Sam held the phone against his ear with his shoulder, listening to the phone ring out. Sighing Sam left his message, "Morning Tyd, you mustn't be home, I was just calling to say that they road will be cleared by tomorrow morning, so I'll be home tomorrow... Don't forget to eat properly... My phones dead so I'm using Emma's phone... So... Yeah, see you tomorrow...I- I love you.' 

"No answer?" Sam jumped in surprise, turning to Emma. "No, he's probably just out and about..." Sam smiles embarrassedly, setting the blankets and cushions to one side. "Hey, could you play this for me?" She asked, setting some of her sheet music before him, knowing he was missing home and Tyd and that it would make him feel better. "Sure" Sam smiled unpacking his cello, the instrument cradled between his legs as he scanned over the notes. Letting out a breath he started playing, forgetting his worry and homesickness in the music.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, I've seen 'im" the man gazed down at the photo as he dried the glass he was holding. "You have?" The man nodded, "he was having breakfast with a lady yesterday" Tyd frowned looking up from the picture, "a lady?" The man nodded "yeah they meet up across the road every now and then, this is 'bout the fifth or sixth time I've seen 'em" he said, sliding the photo back across the counter.   
"Thanks" he smiles continuing his search around the town. Asking if anyone had seen the boy. Checking local pubs, hotels and diners. As the sun starts sinking towards the horizon, tyd starts heading home. Aside for where he had breakfast, Tyd hadn't found anything on where Sammy could have been.   
He hadn't rented a room for the night or bought meals from any of the restaurants, pubs or cafes that Tyd had visited. Tyd was tired and rung out from the day of fruitless searching. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everything alright kiddo?" Jarrod asked in concern, watching him push his food around his plate distractedly. "Yeah, I'm just glad I'll be able to be home again tomorrow..." He flushed embarrassedly, knowing it was a bit silly to miss home so obviously after only two days.   
"I'm sure Tyd'll be happy to have you home" Emma smirked wriggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Evening Tyden, busy day?" Margaret smiled, on her way out as Tyd closes the front door behind him, "you could say that" he agrees, holding the door open for her. 

'Was there something I was meant to tell him...' Margaret muses as the door closes behind her. Hesitating a moment before shaking her head to dismiss the thought.

Sinking into his chair Tyd frowns at nothing in particular as he thinks.   
Taking slow draws of the drink cradled loosely in his hand.   
The only plausible conclusion was that Sam was staying with the woman. Sleeping at _her_ house...  
In _her_ bed?   
Would Sammy do that? 

Could he? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're still awake?" Jarrod asked perplexedly, leaning against the door frame casually; the absence of his glasses making him squint slightly. His flannelette pyjamas (clearly of Emma's choosing) and hair rumpled from sleep. "Yeah, can't sleep. I'll catch up Tomorrow" Sam assures resting his chin on his knees. "Sure you will" the redhead smiles finishes off the glass of water he'd come down stairs for.   
"Don't know what you're implying" Sam replies coyly, thankful for the dark hiding his trembling. "Right. get some sleep Sam " he sighed disappearing from the door, his bare feet quietly thumping up the stairs seconds later.   
Drawing the blankets Around himself tighter Sam curls in on himself and concentrates on breathing and holding off his homesickness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyd heard a car pulling up outside, peering out the window Tyd saw a dark haired woman hugging _his_ Sammy and kissing his cheek before leaving in the car. Sam waved as she left before turning towards their building and disappearing inside.   
Tyd then heard a gently knocking before the door eased open, "Tyd?"

Sam's steps are muffles by the carpet and unusual silence. In the lounge room he sees the back of Tyd's head above his chair and let's out a relieved breath, Sam slides his fingers through Tyd's hair as he passes. "Hey, I got lunch, flowers and some food for these guys..." Sam smiles leaving one bag and the flowers on the coffee table. Before carefully feeding the snakes kept in the tanks. 

"How long have you been seeing her?" Tyd's voice is odd, almost angry, without taking his eyes of the snake (not wanting to lose his fingers) Sam tilts his head in Tyd's direction. "Pardon?" Was he talking about Emma? What did he mean by seeing? "Don't play dumb with me Sammy, your ... _mistress_ how long have you been seeing her?" Tyd growls stalking across the room. Withdrawing his hand quickly Sam backs away from Tyd. Tyd was so angry, he didn't think Tyd had ever looked at him like that. 

His breath smelt a bit like alcohol. Sam felt a familiar tightening in his chest and weakening in his knees, more than glad to feel the wall against his back to support him. "M-mistress?" He echoes watching Tyd pace anxiously. "Yes Sam, your mistress, the one you've been staying with and meeting for breakfast" he snapped. 

"E-Emma? She isn't my mistress" Tyd stalks back towards him, "then who is she and where were you?" He yelled.  
Sam held himself still, he couldn't breath and worrying black spots danced across his vision.  
He wished he could blend into the wall. "I t-told you before I left, Emma had found me a gig... There's n-nothing between us, really..." He gushed stumbling over his words in his haste to gasp in more air to his aching lungs. 

"a gig that lasted two days?" Tyd scoffed, looking at him in disbelief, before stepping away from him and staring into one of the tanks. He didn't care for the lies his partner tried to feed him. Or the weak attempts to make him feel guilty. It worked...

"N-no, the snow storm closed the roads... I couldn't get home... I left you a m-message... Mum and Emma agreed that I'd get m-mugged or jumped if I stayed in a hotel on my own ... And Her fiancé J-Jarrod said I could stay with them so I slept on their couch..." 

Tyd cocked his slightly, his jaw working as he stared into the tank, "her fiancé?" 

"Y-yes, mum and I have been helping with t-their wedding preparations..." Tyd's chest clenched with guilt at the odd wavering in the smaller boys voice and tremors in his usually steady hands.

"And You left a message?" Sam nodded vigorously when Tyd glanced over at him.   
"With Emma's phone" Sam affirmed quietly, wrapping his arms around himself tightly to lessen his shaking, watching as Tyd snatched his phone from the table to listen to the messages.   
Slowly the anger faded from Tyd's expression leaving a wrung out, sad look. "I just thought some girl had finally managed to talk you into her bed..." Tyd confided quietly as he listened to the voice recordings. Sam was still trembling in his peripheral, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"...Bec was flirting with me, I didn't realise until i heard Emma tell her I was so gay I wouldn't know what to do with a girl..." He laughed weakly curling into himself.  
"Sammy, I just... Shit Sammy, I'm sorry..." He whispered crouching down to wrap his arms around the younger.   
"t's alright" Sam breathed slumping against Tyd, gripping his shirt and letting Tyd carry him back to his chair. Keeping his face buried in Tyd's neck until the weight on his chest eased.

Lifting his head Sam leaned his cheek against Tyd's affectionately for a moment before leaning back and brushing his lips against Tyd's anxiously.   
Holding himself still, he can feel Tyd's breath against his lips, but he daren't look up and meet his eyes. Instead he waits for Tyd to tilt his head up and press their lips together firmly. Assuring Sam that he's no longer upset with him. 

Pecking his cheeks lightly Sam sits up and smiles determinedly. Eyes sweeping over Tyd's face; he probably didn't eat much yesterday and doesn't seem to have slept well, if at all. Sam combs a hand through Tyd's hair, tracing his finger tips along his hair line, ear and cheek to his jaw, kissing him chastely. Finally leaving his hand to rest on the elder's neck and meeting his eyes. 

"Food, shower then bed? ... I got us pizza..." Sam suggests hopefully, shivering as Tyd's hands slide down to rest on his hips, looking over his shoulder at the table. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and pizza was a relatively easy food to eat after alcohol consumption. "Sounds good to me" 

Tyd lets Sam slip from his lap to sit on the coffee table and set the pizza box on Tyd's lap before stealing a slice.   
Sam has Tyd tell him about what he's studying in uni to help him remember. In turn Telling him about the people he met at the theatre. 

"I'll try to make it next time" Tyd promises, lounging back on his chair the pizza reduced to few grease stains on the box. "Emma said she would try to get me a spot a little closer to home, which would make it easier" Sam notes returning the box to the bag it came in... Before glancing up at him, "Go start the shower, I'll clean up here..." Sam instructs starting to collect the evidence of Tyd's run away sobriety. 

Tyd presses his lips to Sam's hair as he stands, humming his agreement before making for the bathroom.   
Sam flushes embarrassedly as he watches Tyd strip off his cloths on his way to the bathroom not that there was anyone else there to see it. But all the same the man had next to no care for decency, especially after he had a few too many. 

Not that Sam was complaining.

\---

A quick clean up confirmed his suspicions that Tyd hadn't eaten yesterday, but given what he had thought Sam had done he didn't blame him. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if Tyd went off with some woman. _Probably something wimpy like have a breakdown and move back in with mum and dad_ Sam mused, picking up Tyd's discarded clothes on his way to the bath room.

Perhaps he'll be able to make it up to Tyd, maybe make him his favourite breakfast in bed tomorrow... 

Slipping into the bathroom Sam noticed the shower was off but the bath was full of scented steaming water. Smiling to himself he set Tyd's clothes on the counter before leaning over to see if Tyd was holding his breath beneath the bubbles.  
"Tyd?" Sam straitened when he found the tub lacking his blond companion, he hadn't seen him leave the bathroom but it was possible.

"Sammy" the younger squeaked in surprise as a pair of arms snaked around his waist, "you're wearing too many clothes." Sam shivered as the warm breath ghosted over his neck, the arms around his waist pulling his back against Tyd's chest. 

"Hullo" Sam smiled, tilting his head back to look up at Tyd as he started unbuttoning his shirt. " _hullo_ indeed" sliding his cool fingers up Sam's stomach to slip the shirt from his shoulders before tracing back down his sides to the waist of his pants.

"So I was thinking that a soak in the tub would be nice" Tyd murmured in the younger's ear, helping him out of his pants. Leaning down to nip at the tip of his ear gently, earning a soft hum from the boy. 

Sam kicked his pants away before letting himself be lead to the bath. 

Stepping back Sam watched the taller man step into the bath, reclining against the edge as he sunk into the water. Arms resting on the sides and muscles shifting beneath the skin of his legs and torso as he made himself comfortable. 

"Coming in Sammy?" 

Sammy paused, watching him a moment before shaking his head.  
"Hey, what? Why not?" Tyd spluttered, gaining a quiet chuckle for his efforts. He heard the younger shuffling about in the cupboards before stopping behind him. 

"I will come in, just not yet" Sam smiled as a pair of blue eyes stared up at him petulantly. Laughing, Sam cupped the older's face tenderly and lent down to press his lips against the small frown lines between his eyebrows. 

"Mm Sammy..." Tyd purred tangling his fingers in the curly hair to pull him down for a kiss. He wanted him in his arms in the tub now, regardless of what he was planning.

"A-Ah~ no" Sam mumbled against his mouth before removing his hand and kneeling behind the tub.  
Elegant fingers brushed along the tanned skin of Tyd's shoulders. Methodically massaging the kinks out of his neck and shoulders with gentle pressure.

"Sammy~" Tyd groaned reverently.  
Sam shushed the elder and pressed his lips to the nape of his neck. Before sliding his fingers up to his chin and gently tilting Tyd's head back.

Tyd's expression was relaxed, his eyes closed; peacefully resigned to letting Sam wash his hair as the latter methodically combed and rinsed his knotted blond hair. 

Sam's hands were soft and gentle as the massaged his scalp and washed his hair. The careful and naturally gentle way he handled most things always struck Tyd as odd after witnessing the obvious strength they held from playing cello and working on cars and his inventions. He guessed it was from all the delicate work he did with small mechanical trinkets and _ancient_ books. 

Sam also had the cleanest and smoothest hands he'd ever seen on both mechanics and cellists. He suspected that work callouses surrendered and swore to never try and settle on his hands after seeing the meticulous standard of hygiene he upheld. That and the pleasantly scented hand cream their mother had taught them to use.

 _His hands were also rather talented_ he mused as they coaxed him into relaxing against the tub; at the mercy of the marvellous way they kneaded his muscles.

"You know, I can think of plenty of other places I'd much rather have you on your knees..." He drawled.

Sam smiled "I'm sure you can" leaning forward he nuzzled the now clean hair and tanned neck presented to him before gently nipping Tyd's ear and murmuring in his ear sultrily. "If you're nice I _might_ indulge some of those for you~" 

Groaning the elder gripped Sam's hair and pulled him away from his neck to meet his eyes. "You. In the tub. Now" he huffed before soothing his hand through the dark locks and letting him stand.

Smiling to himself Sam nodded before easing into the space between his legs. A pleased hum made itself known as the warm water encompassed him. Eyes fluttering closed as a pair of arms circle his body and pull him back against a firm, familiar chest.

"T's nice" Sam mumbled, relaxing bonelessly. Settling one hand over Tyd's on his stomach, the other on the lip of the bath tub.  
A deep hum resonated tyd's agreement through their chests. The cool fingers of one hand tracing lazy patterns over Sammy's stomach and chest.   
Letting his head fall back against Tyd's shoulder, Sam felt his two nights without sleep and near anxiety attacks start to weigh on him. "I missed you" he whispered quietly as he listened to Tyd's slow even breaths. 

"I know" the blonde breathed against his neck, gently nosing at the brown locks of hair. "I love you Sammy"

Smiling lazily, Sam turned his head to press his lips to Tyd's jaw. "I love you too"

Capturing his chin, Tyd kept him place to kiss him properly. Slowly mapping out the inside of the younger's mouth. Thoroughly claiming the orifice as the quiet voice in his head muttered _mine_.  
Sammy submits willing; vaguely glad he hadn't been standing least his knees gave out. 

Turning in Tyd's lap, Sam curled his arms around the blond's neck. Revelling in the security of Tyd's arms as they rest across his back and beneath his thighs.

Closing his eyes; Sam rested his head on Tyd's shoulder, face pressed against his neck. "Are you gonna tell me about where exactly you'd like me~?" Sam said softly as Tyd started to gently wash his back and shoulders. 

"You're exactly where I want you at the moment Sammy" Tyd smiled, petting his hair with his free hand...  
"Maybe I'll tell you in the morning, after I have you properly rested" 

"M'kay" He agreed; a delightful warm feeling welling up in his chest when he's reminded of Tyd wanting to take care of him. Making him squeeze Tyd's shoulders gently.

When the water started to cool; Tyd gently sat Sammy up and drained the tub before gently drying him and carrying him to bed. 

 

"Tyd...?" Sam asked sleepily as he curled up in the elders arms. "Yeah, Sammy?" Tyd wrapped them up in the blankets; pressing his lips to the back of Sam's neck. "you're... the most essential part of my world...irreplaceable... " yawns sleepily, his voice muffled "more than air" he murmurs as he drifts off to sleep. Pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck; Tyd settles down to sleep off his hangover  
"I know Sammy..."


End file.
